


Punishment

by QuinnDuncan1987



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom John, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnDuncan1987/pseuds/QuinnDuncan1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John forgets his place as Sherlock's sub and gets punished. </p><p>Quick Oneshot written for fun.</p><p>This is my first time writing JohnLock. So i'm sorry if it's a bit out of character and clunky. Feel free to leave constructive criticism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Sherlock laid on the couch, his gun lazily pointed at the far wall, he was aiming at the smile haphazardly painted there, and had already put a few new holes in the wall.

“So very bored...” Sherlock muttered to himself.

It had been two weeks since he and John had a case and he was slowly losing his mind. John then walked into the apartment and slammed the door behind himself. He stormed off to his and Sherlock's room. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and walked quietly over to the door.

“Yes. Yes i know!” John yelled into his cell phone, “I'll worry about it tomorrow, okay?”

Sherlock walked into the room after John abruptly ended the phone call.

“There's no reason to shout.” Sherlock said.  
John spun around and faced Sherlock and, in his rage, forgotten his place as Sherlock's submissive.

“There's more bullet holes in the wall, Sherlock. Do you expect me to pay for that again?” John said angrily.

“I'll get it.”

“With what money? You've been turning down cases for weeks! You have nothing to provide!” John shouted.

“It's not my fault that people's problems are so incredibly dull!” Sherlock said defensively.

“I'm tired of this! I'm so tired of paying for YOUR fuck ups and paying for YOUR bills!”

John grabbed Sherlock's shirt collar and boldly threw him onto the end of the bed. Sherlock fell into the bed and raised his eyebrow. He then turned to look at John. John was huffing from the effort of throwing Sherlock and rage showed on his face.

'One' Sherlock thought to himself, but out loud he said, “John, you must calm down! You're getting far too worked up over nothing.”

“NOTHING? You really think this is nothing? You think i would get THIS worked up if it we WEREN'T knee deep in debt!?”

Sherlock stood back up and walked out out to the living area. He sat on the couch and stared at the Smile on the Wall. He had learned that it was best to let John get these things out of his system. This time was different though. John had followed Sherlock out into the living room, ranting and raving about bills and money, and stood in front on him to continue his tirade.

Once it seemed John was done, Sherlock smiled. He'd had an idea. He wanted to see how far he could push his good doctor before he snapped completely.

John noticed the smile and scoffed.

“Is something amusing to you, Sherlock?”

“Why yes, John. You are amusing me. You're getting so angry about something you can do nothing about as of now. Why not just relax?” He chuckled.

“Are you kidding me right now!?” John shouted, “Is this some kind of game to you?”

John pinned his flatmate to the couch by his shoulders. Sherlock looked up into his eyes and just smiled again.

“Two.” Sherlock whispered.

“Oh! So this is a game then? Well aren't you a cock!” John seethed and released Sherlock's shoulders. “What? Are you going to punish me for having 'throwing a fit'? Huh?”

Sherlock sighed and stood up. He was half a head taller than John, but when he went into his Dominant persona he seemed a giant in comparison.

Sherlock grabbed a fistful of John's hair and pulled backwards, cocking John's head back a bit.

“Three,” He whispered into his ear

John gritted his teeth at the pain of having his hair yanked.

“I think it's time you relearn your place, my dear John.” Sherlock said and released John's hair, “Come on then.”

He walked into the bedroom while holding tightly onto John's bicep. He then threw John into the bed.

“Undress.” Sherlock ordered.

John complied. His anger was slightly deflated and replaced with his submissive nature. But he wasn't done fighting yet. He slowly started undressing, going so slow that Sherlock narrowed his eyes and growled.

“Now who's playing games?” Sherlock asked.

The taller man walked over and grabbed his riding crop from it's hiding place beside the nightstand. He walked over to John, who only had his shirt off at this point, and struck his bare back with the crop, twice. John cried out and hurried with the rest of his clothing. Once John was sufficiently nude Sherlock had him position himself at the edge of the bed. John was leaned over the bed with his ass in the air and his hands flat on the mattress.

Sherlock smiled. This is where he liked his John to be: naked and at his master's mercy. He walked behind John as started to caress his ass, making soothing motions across his skin. With his other hand Sherlock stuck John's ass with the crop, leaving a welt across it. John bit his lip and held back the cry of pain, trying desperately to make this less enjoyable for his Master. Sherlock just chuckled and struck John again a little higher up this time, then again on his inner thighs, and again on his ass cheeks. He struck him 7 times before John hissed from the pain and 11 before John finally cried out. But now John was both in pain and aroused and Sherlock knew it. He ordered his sub to stay in the position while he grabbed the cock ring from the nightstand drawer. He slid it down onto John's cock and then continued his beating of John's ass. He mixed in spanking him with the sting of the crop. John was a mess from the arousal of being treated like this. Sherlock then got the handcuffs from the dresser, along with his aphrodisiac infused lube, and cuffed John's hands behind his back.

“Position yourself.” Sherlock ordered.  
John silently complied. He positioned himself on the bed, his face in the sheets, ass in the air and knees spread apart. He blushed from feeling so helpless and exposed. Sherlock took in the sight before him with a smile. He undressed himself slowly, leaving John waiting, and then positioned himself behind his favorite human toy. He set the crop next to John and lubed up his own stiff cock, after positioning himself he grabbed the crop and eased into John's ass. John tensed up and Sherlock frowned.

“Relax.” Sherlock made soothing circles on john's back with his free hand.

John relaxed enough for Sherlock to enter him fully, to the hilt. Sherlock sighed pleasantly at the feeling of being fully covered by john. He eased out until only the tip of his cock was in John and slowly slid back in. John was breathing heavily now and after a few more times of Sherlock's slow movements started to buck into Sherlock to get him deeper, harder. Sherlock hit john's ass with crop, harder than before, as a warning for him to stay still. He felt John tighten around him as the crop connected and he shivered at the pleasure. He then continued his movements slowly getting faster. John was moaning beneath him as he thrust into him. He was holding John's hips and slamming into him as deeply as he could go. John was gasping and moaning and wanting so much to cum. Sherlock felt close and so he stopped thrusting entirely. He turned John around and put the man's legs on his shoulders. He pressed improbably farther into the man underneath him, their chests almost touching, leaving John's arms pinned under his body. Sherlock then took the cock ring off of John and continued thrusting. Sherlock grunted into John's neck as he came and felt John's cum coat both of their bodies between them.

After breathing a bit Sherlock disconnected from John and uncuffed him, leaving him to recuperate.

“I hope you've calmed down now.” Sherlock said.

John laughed, cum drunk and tired, and said, “I can't even remember why i was angry.”

“I shot the wall again, John.” Sherlock laughed.

“Fuck!” John shouted.


End file.
